custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Fortress (Sentinels Alternate Universe)
The Toa Fortress was a stronghold defended by a squad of Toa that held the highly-coveted Makoki Stone. Following the Makoki Stones relocation, the fortress was converted into a general sanctuary for Toa based near or situated on the Southern Continent. History The fortress was built on a barren rock surrounded by Frostelus icebergs, directly off the coast of the Southern Continent. A team of Toa was stationed there and assigned to guard the Makoki Stone. Around 7,000 years ago, it was raided by the Skakdi thieves Hakann and Vezok. However, they failed to steal the Makoki stone and were captured. Soon after the raid, the Frostelus began attacking the fortress, killing the Toa stationed there. However, Lesovikk and his Toa team arrived at the fortress, killing the Frostelus and securing the fortress against any more attacks. In an extensive effort by many Toa, The icebergs surrounding the fortress were melted and in their place, more land was raised from the seafloor to increase the size of the surrounding area. Any remaining Frostelus were relocated. Following this, it was decided that the Makoki stone was unsafe at the fortress, and should be moved to another location. Additionally, it was decided that the fortress should be converted and expanded into a larger base to increase the Toa authority in the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe. A joint effort of many Toa and Matoran working together expanded the fortress to include living quarters for Toa, meeting rooms, training fields and rooms, and fortifications against attacks. Many bridges and platforms were also added around it to allow for better ease of access and safety. Once completed, the new fortress acted as a focal point and authority for Toa around the region, directing and housing them. They had a direct line of communication with the Coliseum in Metru Nui. As a result, the fortress would become one of the largest concentrations of Toa anywhere in the Matoran Universe. Several Toa teams made their base there, including the Toa Kotulsis, the Toa Aonalgin, and a variety of others, inlcuding a Toa Hagah team at one point. Several villages of Matoran ended up being formed close to the fortress for protection, though they remained far away enough to not interfere or cause trouble. Functions The Toa Fortress's primary purpose was to provide a stronghold for Toa and Toa-related objects and information. It housed the information and objects underneath the Fortress. The fortress also serves as a home for many groups of Toa, as well as being equipped to train and educate them. Several functions of the fortress were also performed in large watchtowers, wherein multiple Toa of Psionics lived. These Toa were typically Toa who were not well-equipped to fight or who did not wish to fight. One thing they did was act as message senders. This allowed for long-distance communication with other watchtowers, and other Toa. Their telepathic range was increased by disks of a material that amplified the mental powers of Ce-Toa. Secondly, these Toa could detect surges of energy, and so frequently swept the surrounding areas for newly created Toa, even ones in remote areas, so that the Toa Fortress could either recruit them or simply be aware of them. Known Residents * All members of the Toa Kotulsis * All members of the Toa Aonalgin * All members of the Toa Zeynyrr * All members of the New Toa Valmai * Theac * Lumika * Ardvesa * Jasa * Huurua * Avolo * Fotiki * Isa Landscape The Toa fortress was in a very isolated, empty part of the Southern Continent. Most of the surrounding area was rock or ice, though the region was actually quite lively with tough forms of plantlife and Rahi living there. The area was mostly treeless as well, but large stone crags provided ample protection and shelter. Trivia * In the Core Universe, the Toa guarding the Fortress were wiped out by the Frostelus, due to the fact that Lesovikk's team perished in that reality. * In the Core Universe, Toa Lesovikk viewed an alternate timeline in which his teammate never died and they saved the fortress, the same as how events took place in the Sentinels Alternate Universe Category:Locations